Far Longer Than Forever
by Fire Bear1
Summary: When Albus and Rose look for a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, the find a mostly empty one. There is only one other person in it and his name is Mr. Kirkland...


_**I wanted to do a Hetalia/Harry Potter crossover or, rather, a Pottertalia story but this crossover is coming first.**_

* * *

Albus and Rose peeked into another compartment. Once again, it was full of students and there was no room for another, let alone two. Rose shrugged and they carried on down the corridor. The next one had fewer students but they all appeared to be sixth or seventh years. They stopped their discussion and stared at the two first years: Rose pulled Albus further along the corridor.

In the last compartment, however, there was only one person and he did not appear to be a student. He was blonde with thick eyebrows and he wore a suit, a set of robes pulled over it. His shoes looked to be squeaky clean and he was consulting a pocket watch when they peered through the window. The two children glanced at each other before looking back in – the man was gazing back at them with shining emerald eyes. He gave them a small smile and put the watch into an inner pocket.

"Do you think...?" said Albus, looking to Rose for approval.

She shrugged. "It's the only compartment left. We may as well ask him."

Her cousin nodded and he opened the door. "Er... Excuse me..." he said, hesitantly.

"Yes, you may sit here," said the man, smiling and nodding.

"Oh. Oh, thank you." Albus opened the door wider for Rose to enter. She smiled at him as she passed and he slipped in after her. They sat down side by side, facing the man. Albus saw him surveying them. He was probably taking in Albus' messy black hair and his green eyes. He still wasn't wearing his robes. Instead, he had a smart shirt and jeans. Rose, however, had her robes and her bushy red hair stood out. Her blue eyes were staring back at the man when Albus glanced at her.

"Excuse me, sir," she said without the slightest bit of hesitation. "Are you a professor?"

The man seemed to be amused at this but he shook his head. "No. I'm just visiting. It's been a while since I've seen the school."

Gaining confidence from Rose's question, Albus asked one of his own. "Are you from the Ministry?"

He hesitated. "I suppose I am in a way..." He glanced out of the window as they passed through London. His eyes flickered as he watched buildings pass. They were starting to get few and far between; Albus supposed that they were passing through the suburbs.

"So..." said Rose, frowning a little. "Are you here for an inspection?"

"Oh, no. Nothing of the sort. It's just been a long time since I saw the school. I wonder how much it has changed." His smile seemed rather nostalgic, something Albus had seen when he asked his parents about their school days.

"Um," said Rose, glancing at Albus. "My name is Rose Weasley. And this is Albus Potter."

Once again, Albus looked at Rose, his gaze questioning her choice of introducing themselves. He glanced at the man and nodded at him. "Nice to meet you," he added.

"My, my," said the wizard, chuckling. "The two of you, I see, have been raised properly. You have better manners than me. I do apologise. Allow me to introduce myself." He stood up and held out his hand to Albus who took it. "My name is Arthur Kirkland." He held out his hand to Rose who also shook it. "It is a pleasure to meet you both." He sat back down and smiled at them once again. "I thought the two of you looked familiar. Your parents are on Chocolate Frogs cards."

Albus grimaced. This usually happened when they introduced themselves. He braced himself for the usual barrage of questions regarding his father. However, he was surprised to find that none came. Instead, the door opened and Victoire appeared.

"Ah, Albus, Rose. You _did_ find a place to sit," she said, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. She turned her eyes to Mr. Kirkland who was frowning at her. Albus supposed that he was trying to work out her accent.

"Yes," said Rose. "This is Mr. Kirkland."

"A pleasure," said the wizard, standing up to shake her hand.

"Enchanté," said Victoire with a smile. The man looked taken aback by the change in accent – she sounded very French when she poke the language, inherited from her mother. "I am Victoire Weasley," she explained. "Are you two all right in here? Where is your brother?" she added to Albus.

He shrugged. "Dunno. I think he's with his friends."

"Ah, yes. I will tell him to check up on you two later. Okay?"

"We'll be fine on our own," said Albus.

"Besides," added Rose. "If anything happens, we have Mr. Kirkland to turn to."

The man nodded. "It would be my pleasure to look after them for you, Miss Weasley. I shan't let them eat too many sweets."

The older girl laughed. "Thank you very much, Mr. Kirkland. Well, I had better go. Goodbye." There was a chorus of farewells in reply and the door slid shut behind her.

There was a silence. Mr. Kirkland returned to looking out of the window. Albus bit his lip and glanced at Rose, wondering if it was okay to talk. Rose looked back at him and, understanding what was worrying him, shrugged. He searched for something to say. Finally, he settled on, "When was the last time you were here, Mr. Kirkland?"

"Here or at Hogwarts?" he replied, tearing his gaze away from the fields now passing by.

"Well... Either, I suppose."

"Ah, well, I have never been on the train before," he explained. "And the last time I was at Hogwarts was long, long before even your grandparents were alive."

Rose gasped. "Does- Does that mean... you have a Philosopher's Stone? Or an Elixir of Life?" Albus glanced at her. He knew what they were and he had thought that no-one could have either since the last one had been destroyed.

"Ah, no-" Mr. Kirkland replied, flushing a little. However, he was interrupted by the door sliding open once again.

In the doorway stood a boy with blonde hair, steely grey eyes and a determined expression. He was already wearing his robes. He cleared his throat. "I... I have been assured that Potter and Weasley are in this compartment." He looked at the children his age before glancing at the older wizard who stared back at him blankly. "I... was not told... about any other parties..." A pink tinge appeared on his cheeks and he glanced away. "I'll... come back later."

Rose stopped him. "You're Scorpius, aren't you?" The boy glanced at her and nodded. "Why don't you sit down?"

He hesitated before sitting on the same side as Mr. Kirkland, as far from the man as he could. "Thank you," he said, politely, not looking at anyone.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland," said the wizard. "And you are?"

"Scorpius Malfoy." He extended his hand and Mr. Kirkland shook it.

"Malfoy... I thought you looked familiar. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Albus glanced at Rose and quickly thought of something to say to the nervous boy. "So, Scorpius... Which Quidditch team do you support?"

This prompted a long discussion of the world's top teams, the world's best brooms and the world's best players. Rose chipped in with historical facts. When this happened, the two boys would stare at her for a moment before continuing. The fifth time she did this, Albus laughed and changed the topic to one about where in the world they had been on holiday. Scorpius eagerly joined in, boasting about his own holidays. Albus had the notion that he was exaggerating how fun they were but he refrained from commenting. Instead, he glanced to Mr. Kirkland who seemed to be amused by the conversation.

Again, the door slid open. This time it revealed a plump, greying witch with a trolley. Upon it was a glorious array of sweets. Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans and Fizzing Whizzbees and Cauldron Cakes. Albus' eyes lit up – he had gotten hungry on the journey and he figured it was around lunchtime seeing as they were passing through moors. He immediately reached for his money and Rose did the same. Scorpius seemed to be hesitant to buy any. However, Mr. Kirkland bought a lot. He put them on the seat beside him and picked at them.

"Anyone can eat these – I won't eat all of it..." Scorpius glanced at him and the man's cheeks tuned red. He looked out the window and, as he did so, Scorpius took a Cauldron Cake rather indecisively. As they ate, they laughed and talked and Albus thought things were going quite well until James turned up.

He slid open the compartment door with a bang and a grin and bore down on his family. "Hey! Whatcha doing all the way back here?" He glanced at Mr. Kirkland, then at Scorpius. His eyes narrowed. "Aren't you the Malfoy kid?" he asked.

Scorpius' eyes narrowed and he drew himself up, a determined look on his face. "Yes," he said.

"Scorpius, right?"

"Yes."

"Cool!" said James, grinning. He held out his hand and Scorpius took it to shake, brightening up. He wasn't too pleased, however, when he became rigid. Recognising the symptom, Albus realised that James had used a Wizarding Wheeze to shock the poor boy. "Pleased to meet you," James continued as he let go of his hand. Scorpius collapsed into his seat as James returned his attention to Rose and Albus. "Well, I was gonna use that on you but this was way better. See you!" And with that, he disappeared.

Rose rushed over to Scorpius who was still rigid and staring. She took out her wand and tapped his hand. "_C__onverterent concussa_," she said. Suddenly, Scorpius took in a deep breath, his eyes grew wide even as he blinked. Rose handed him a Chocolate Frog. "It's okay. Just a trick." She patted his shoulder before returning to her seat.

Albus felt rather proud of his cousin. Scorpius seemed grateful, if a little shaken. He smiled at her. Glancing at Mr. Kirkland, he saw that he was smiling as well – even if he was staring resolutely out of the window.

* * *

Arthur waited until all of the children had left before making his way to the last carriage, his briefcase in hand. He placed it in the deserted vehicle before walking its length and looking at the creature pulling it. The bony Thestral shook its black mane as Arthur reached out to it, stroking its nose. Its black tail flicked behind it and Arthur studied its bones through its transparent skin. It was a beautiful creature, really, and it was a shame that most people couldn't see them. He turned and climbed into the carriage, letting the winged horse take him to the castle.

Staring out of the window, he smiled when he saw the castle slowly appearing from amongst the trees. The towers and turrets jutted out of the ground, bathed in moonlight. It looked as beautiful as when he had first seen it. That was something he loved about magic – it could make things look so beautiful.

He grabbed his briefcase when they reached the front door and headed straight for the headmaster's office; he was expected so he would probably see him after the feast. Perhaps he should go to the feast. However, he had already decided to talk to the portraits. It was known to him that they only pretended to sleep.

When he reached the gargoyle, he frowned at it for a moment. Then he simply said, "It's me." There was a pause before the gargoyle moved out of the way. He stepped onto the rising stairs and waited for it to reach the office. Finally, he arrived and entered the room, glancing around at the array of instruments which had been left there since Dumbledore's era. He headed straight for the headmaster's desk and looked up at the portraits behind it. One was of a slumbering old man who had a long white beard and was wearing half-moon spectacles. The other was of a man with black hair and a hooked nose. He cleared his throat and waited.

Finally, Dumbledore opened an eye. "May I help you?"

"No. You can't. But I really wanted the opportunity to talk to you – and to apologise for not helping you when Tom was... being a hassle." Arthur sat down, placing his briefcase gently down. He looked up to see the portrait surveying him, both eyes open now.

"You are more than you seem, are you not?"

The nation chuckled. "As I would expect from the greatest wizard of his time."

"I am not as great as they say I am," Dumbledore said even as he inclined his head graciously.

"An Order of Merlin, though. First Class, I hear."

"Indeed."

"Well, I couldn't help you either of the times that Tom was being... well, like that. Not actively. Of course, Lukas and Vladimir would help me with distant curses but, since the world was chaotic at that time, I had a lot of other work to be getting on with. Of course, I still do..." For a moment, Arthur's expression hardened and he ran a hand through his hair even as he sighed tiredly.

"It would not have mattered, Mr...?"

"Ah, my name is Arthur Kirkland. Though it hasn't always-"

Their conversation was interrupted by the door to the office opening and the headmaster hurried in. He stopped in his tracks upon spotting his guest and his hazel eyes widened. "H-How did you get in here?!" he exclaimed in surprise. His voice was low and it held a little authority in it. He adjusted his hat on his chestnut hair and stared at him for a moment before moving round to the other side of his desk. Arthur stood to greet him. His midnight blue robes brushed the ground but he did not fall.

"I simply announced myself," said Arthur with a rather amused look as he held out his hand. The Headmaster took it and shook it, still looking perplexed. "My name is Arthur Kirkland. I sent you an owl about my request?"

The man blinked, a little confused before realisation dawned. "Ah! Ah, yes! Of course, Mr. Kirkland. Though, I must say, I was expecting you at a later date. Will you be staying the night?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so, Headmaster. But I must be away from the school by tomorrow evening – I have a lot of work to be getting along with and I believe my brother..." He trailed off and grimaced. "I believe he is also going to be visiting..."

The Headmaster chuckled. "I think that there is more than one of your brother's visiting, Mr. Kirkland."

Blinking in surprise, Arthur sat back down. "You said you had some questions for me?"

The other man also sat and nodded. "Yes. You explained in your letter that you hold a special position in the British government, yet you have a special interest in the magical world. What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Yes, I thought it might be that. Let's just say that I have magic. And I have many different kinds of magic, not to mention that I've been alive for some time. However, as to my position, I cannot tell you any information. Walls have ears and, in Hogwarts, this is usually doubly so. Especially in this room." Arthur glanced pointedly around the room at the sleeping portraits before looking back to the grimacing Headmaster.

"Ah. Yes. Quite." He paused, as if wanting to ask another question. Arthur, however, had grown tired, both of the conversation and from his journey. He stood and the Headmaster followed suit. "Shall I show you to a room?"

"That would be lovely, thank you," said Arthur, a polite smile flickering at his mouth.

* * *

The next day, Arthur shook off the Headmaster by asking him to look for a non-existent diary of his, claiming he had left it in his years at Hogwarts. This meant he could wander the corridors and explore the towers. He studied the trophies in the trophy room and spoke politely to the portraits. Then he visited the common rooms of all the Houses: no children were around to question how he had bypassed their security systems. The kitchen was where he was almost force-fed by the house elves before he finally left the castle to explore the grounds, stopping off in the greenhouses first.

There, he found a professor who wasn't busy teaching. Instead, he appeared to be gardening. He was so absorbed that he didn't seem to hear or see Arthur's approach. The nation didn't bother to announce himself, instead surveying the plants. However, he did note the man's appearance: he was round-faced and blonde and when he smiled down at the plants, Arthur noticed he was a little buck-toothed.

Spotting a slimy-looking plant nearby, he walked over and inspected it. After a few moments, he confirmed what he had thought from afar – Gillyweed. "Interesting," he muttered.

"Isn't it?" said a voice behind him. Arthur turned to find the professor smiling at him. "Hello, Mr. Kirkland. I'm Professor Longbottom, the Herbology professor here at Hogwarts. The Headmaster told us about you." He held out his hand. "A pleasure to meet you," he added as they shook hands.

"The pleasure's all mine," Arthur said with a small smile. "Your greenhouse is amazing. So many different varieties of plants. I'm a bit of a gardener myself – though I use non-magical plants for the most part."

"Really? Any particular sorts?"

"Roses, mainly," said Arthur, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. "But I see there are none here – that's a pity. Ah, well – it _has_ been good to see the castle again." He looked back at it, staring at it wistfully. It would be a rather unique experience, he thought, being taught here... And he had missed out on it.

"May I ask when the last time you came here was?" said the young man.

Arthur chuckled. "Well, several centuries ago. When it was newly built. The founders had to get my permission to build it. Oh – and my brothers' permission, of course." He turned to the professor who was staring at him in astonishment. "I am far older than you think I am," he added kindly, knowing that humans were usually shocked when he found out who he was.

"But...! The Headmaster said you had an important position in the government!"

He nodded. "Yes. Do you recall that Merlin became the advisor to King Arthur? Well, it is somewhat like that. Except that, if my boss tells me to do something, I cannot rightly refuse. Unless there are special circumstances."

"I... I don't understand. Don't people notice that you've been in the same job for centuries? Muggles may not notice much magic but I think they'd notice that."

His laughter caused a nearby plant to move in distaste. "I have not had the same name for centuries, I assure you."

Longbottom stared at him for a moment. Arthur shrugged and turned; he had seen enough for now and he could return whenever he wanted. It was time to leave. However, as he walked to the entrance to the greenhouse, he felt a need to explain who he was exactly to the poor perplexed professor. "Would you like to know one of the names I had before?"

The professor hesitated for a moment. "I have a feeling I might know it... It's not Grindelwald, is it?" he added, nervously.

The nation shook his head. "Oh, no. Not him. No... I have been around for far longer than you think. I used to help kings a lot, though. In fact, I used one of their names. But before I did, I was called Merlin."

And with that, Arthur swept from the castle, only pausing to collect his briefcase.

* * *

_**So, the idea was basically that Arthur goes to visit Hogwarts and meets Albus and Rose on their first train ride there. However, I decided to add in a personal headcanon of mine that I've never actually written down or told anyone but I've always thought that, if Arthur's been around for as long as he has and he has magic, he'd more than likely be Merlin. Upon looking it up on the Harry Potter Wiki, it turns out Merlin was at Hogwarts after it was built. Which was annoying as I wanted him to have been there when it was built. So I was very relieved when I saw a small bit saying that there was a theory that he was around before he was built. So now my headcanon is, in this crossover universe at least, Arthur was Merlin until he changed his name. The Merlin most people know about was actually someone else.  
**_

_**The title is a song from The Swan Princess. I love the movies by that production company, especially Anastasia. But I was going to have Arthur say that he was around for "far longer" than anyone thought at first glance. The rest of the title popped into my head so I decided to go with that, even if it has nothing to do with that particular song. However, the "forever" symolises the fact that he's been around since the tribal period, before it was unified. (At least, that's how I think of it.)**_

_**James may seem like he's being nasty to Scorpius, but he's really just being like Fred and George.**_

_**Scorpius, meanwhile, is trying to make friends with Rose and Albus cause his father encouraged him to try. However, I also imagine him to have less money than Draco started off with due to lawsuits or whatever so he's a little more careful. Which is why he hesitated about buying sweets.**_

_**According to the Wiki, McGonagall had retired by the time this is set so I made up a new Headmaster. But I couldn't really decide on a name. Except for one which I want to use for a different story.**_


End file.
